<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold your Breath by sillyqt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491297">Hold your Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyqt/pseuds/sillyqt'>sillyqt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light breathplay, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Smut, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyqt/pseuds/sillyqt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of public fun on a late night train ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes x Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Barnes x Reader - Relationship, james barnes/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold your Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud giggles echo toward the empty subway station, your long dress brushing against the floor.  You should have known.</p><p>You should have known Bucky’s intentions. That an almost empty subway was the perfect place to play. That he was in the mood to play. I mean you just came back from a party with formal attire and you look more beautiful than ever, of course he wouldn’t last till the both of you got home.</p><p>At first it was sweet and innocent, him letting you walk through the subway doors before him then looking at you with what you mistake for sweet eyes. Blushing when he insists playful that you sit in his lap though there were plenty of empty seats around the both of you. </p><p>“Did you have fun, today?” Bucky asks with a smile looking at you with lazy eyes that admired you. </p><p>“I did, I actually like it a- Bucky!” you squeal when you feel Bucky’s hand slide in from the slit in your long dress. The tips of his fingers brushing your panties. “Honey, we can’t,” you breath out when you feel his thumb rub very light circles on your clit. </p><p>“Why not, Y/N? Look around there’s hardly anyone here,” he pauses watching you look around the subway. </p><p>It’s true. On your very far right there was an older women reading some type of magazine. Not too far from there was a very sleepy man trying to stay awake by bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers on his lap. Only two other people on the train. </p><p>“I just-” you stop before you say anything and bit your lip while looking down. Should you? Your cold fingers nervously tap on Bucky’s biceps and you  decide to carefully and slowly open your legs.</p><p>Bucky’s flesh hand resting between your legs while his metal hand rests on your lower back trailing higher until his hand is resting on the back of your neck. The coldness making you shiver and gasp when Bucky using this moment to push your panties to the side and glides three fingers through your wet folds. </p><p>Middle and ring fingers rub gentle circles on your clit, your wetness acting as lube adding to your pleasure. Your heart was beating almost as fast as the train. Shoulders rising as you inhale deeply. Using both his index and ring finger to spread your lower lips and slide his middle finger inside you causing you to whine. </p><p>“Hold your breath,” three simple words that caught you off guard. </p><p>“What?” Looking at Bucky as if he had three eyes but curiosity written all over your face. </p><p>“You heard me,” Bucky pausing, searching for any sign of fear before demanding softly yet firmly. “Hold your breath.” His metal hand resting on your thigh while the other rubs distracting circles on your clit. Teasing and slowly making you go insane.</p><p>“You heard me,” Bucky pausing, searching for any sign of fear before demanding softly yet firmly. “Hold your breath.” His metal hand resting on your thigh while the other rubs distracting circles on your clit. Teasing and slowly making you go insane. </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself, Y/N. Are you going to be my good girl?” </p><p>Nodding then inhaling deeply, before following directions and holding your breath, looking up at Bucky before nodding. His eyes never breaking eye contact, testing you. It only lasted so long until your eyes dropped to his chest. </p><p>“No noise.” </p><p>Bouncing his knee, causing his fingers to move and your hand to grip his bicep. Your mind trying to focus on not breathing while all you wanted to do is inhale all the air possible. His thumb rubbing circles on your clit, fingers moving faster.</p><p>“Hold it a little longer. Can you do that for me, darling?” Metal hand squeeze your hip while the other continues it’s blissful torture. </p><p>Nodding slowly, but the need for air was growing fast. Your fingers start to dig in to Bucky’s dress shirt, the lack of air and the possibility of getting caught, being watch was exhilarating and beyond crazy. The indescribable feeling from the lack of air started to form, trying your best to focus on not inhaling, being Bucky’s good girl. </p><p>Fingers curling against your g-spot causing you to gasp loudly. As soon as you let out your gasp Bucky’s fingers stopped and slip out of you. Your shoulders raising with each breath, your heart was practically beating out of you chest. </p><p>Without you noticing the sleeping man jerked awake and the older lady had worry written all over her face. Calming down your eyes find Bucky’s, metal hand that was on your back was now caressing your cheek. </p><p>“You okay, angel?” A sweet smile on his face, but his eyes told you a different story. </p><p>The smile you had on your face dropped slightly, nodding as you turned to the woman you noticed was still looking at you with a concerned face.</p><p>“I- Yes. I’m sorry, cramps.” </p><p>The woman nods with a sympathetic smile before turning back to her magazine, without another thought. Meanwhile the sleepy man was back to bouncing his leg, unbothered and barely awake. </p><p>Turning your attention back to Bucky, your heart drops to your stomach immediately. You’re in deep shit. His hand still on your cheek, wet fingers slowly rub your clit causing your eyes to flutter shut.</p><p>“Such a bad girl. Not following the rules. Being such a bad girl.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry,” you said sadly. </p><p>“I know, baby.” Bucky says in a sweet tone, a tone that had you fooled. Taking his hand out of your underwear and wiping his fingers with his handkerchief. Tapping your thigh, signaling for you to get up, as soon as you stood up the train stopped. Bucky then getting up, his hand landed on your lower back and gently pushed you out the train. </p><p>“No cumming tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>